


Europhillia

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Everyone's favorite TF2 tag!, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied Heavy/Medic - Freeform, Implied Heavy/Medic/Spy, Implied Heavy/Spy, Knife Kink, M/M, Masochism, Masochistic Spy, Medical Kink, Quite a bit of blood kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sadist Medic, Spit Kink, These two are kinky as hell, Urophagia, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, implied polyamory, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: A masochistic RED Spy decides to swallow his pride and gives the sadistic RED Medic the reigns to take full control of him for a session, with no hard limits decreed. Things get messy and rough from there, but that's exactly what Spy was hoping for.
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), RED Medic/RED Spy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Europhillia

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't entirely sure if this needed to be tagged with "Graphic Depictions Of Violence" since it's not like it's overly gory or anything like that. But there is quite a bit of blood kink happening, as the tags imply, so better safe than sorry.
> 
> This was actually a one-shot prompt I was given by a friend some time ago, and they'll be writing something for the prompt as well though I'm not sure if it'll be posted on Ao3. Basically the prompt was to write a Top!Medic/Bottom!Spy scenario with S&M themes and see how similarly or differently we interpret it. It sounded like a fun challenge so I said I'd do it, and I figured you guys might like a new story while I work on updating some already existing fics of mine. Besides, I had been planning on posting a Medic/Spy story here anyhow so might as well. And honestly, there really is not enough TF2 piss content that doesn't involve Sniper. I know he's the perfect candidate but man, would be nice to have some variety.

The RED Spy had absolutely no idea whatsoever how he ended up in his current predicament. Nor could he tell where exactly he was, the room was much too dark even for his eyes that were well accustomed to the shadows. Though he soon realized from the feeling of some soft material, probably some sort of leather given that no light was able to enter through it, that it was due to being blindfolded. However, he did still have a keen sense of smell. The air around him smelled strongly of antiseptic disinfectant… and bird poop. Eeugh, one would think that someone with such a strong compulsion to keep the room clean, somehow uncannily so, would be more attentive to cleaning that up too.

That's when he started to piece together where he was, but by then a deadpan laugh made that obvious. He couldn't tell whether or not it was genuine, with  _ him  _ he could never tell for sure. Or at least, that was how the scenario he was playing out was supposed to go in his head.

Thing is, the claim that he didn’t know how he got here was a lie. He  _ did  _ know, not even 20 minutes ago he’d gone over the rules set in place for the scene that was planned. It was just that having to wait to see for himself (well not exactly see, not with that blindfold) what would happen that made him antsy and make it feel like he was in an unfamiliar room. He’d been looking forward to this, even subtly marking it on his calendar as an “important meeting” just in case someone somehow came across it in his smoking room. Not that anyone would, but as a spy it was important to consider any and every possibility that could make something go wrong. And technically it  _ was  _ a meeting of sorts, undoubtedly an important one too, but not one where he would sit still in a freshly-pressed suit in a professional setting surrounded by all the other mercenaries. Or the elites from Mann Co. that sometimes visited both bases.

This time, he was stark naked and trussed to a large metal table, the one usually littered with papers, machines, and medical instruments. It had been cleaned up neatly just for him, how kind of the one that had just entered. His body had been pulled out so that he laid flat on his back, limbs spread eagle. Sturdy metal cuffs kept his wrists and ankles securely in place, ensuring he couldn’t escape. He still had enough mobility to bang on the side of the table below to alert the other man, that would be his nonverbal safeword if at any point he wanted to put a stop to it. There was also a strange device attached to his genitals, its use not being obvious upon first glance if one was unfamiliar with the world of kink. Two bands covered in a black foil-like material were wrapped around his member, one just below the head and one just above the base. They both had metal studs in them, and a small metal ball dangled from two wires attached to the band near the head. That wire as well as two wires from the band near the base led to smaller squarelike electrodes attached to his balls, one for each.

"Guten auben! I am so glad to see zhat you are finally ready!" The Medic greeted his captive and pulled the blindfold up with a gloved hand. Not enough to be slipped off but enough for him to see.

The first thing that entered Spy’s vision was a wide smile that frankly looked too perfectly white. Surely a smile like that held a secret or two within. Of what nature they were, Spy remained unsure, but he had his own crude suspicions. Ones that would probably get him killed if he were to state them out loud. Not that he could anyway, since he couldn’t effectively form words at the moment. There was an O-ring gag in his mouth that kept it wrenched open widely. Leather straps held it in place around his head so that he couldn’t close his jaw on the thin piece of metal between his teeth. Hence why he needed a nonverbal safeword.

Medic was still fully clothed except for the long lab coat he usually wore. He probably didn’t want to ruin the pristine white fabric by getting anything spilled on it, that was reserved for battle when it really didn’t matter how ruined one’s uniform got because it would be fixed good as new with every respawn. He didn't mind what state his salmon-colored vest or the white work shirt underneath it was in at all though. Meanwhile, it was no longer any mystery what lay underneath the custom-tailored Lous Crabbemarché silk jacket and pants Spy typically wore.

“Velcome to mein office! I hope you are currently comfortable, because zhat vill not last for much longer.” Medic’s eyebrows arched downward, giving him an even more intimidating appearance. “Vizh how often you slizher avay und disappear, it’s often difficult to see how you work. How you zhink, vhat makes you tick, und most importantly, vhat your  _ weaknesses  _ are.”

He emphasized the word  _ “weaknesses' _ ' as he took out a scalpel, putting it dangerously close to the Frenchman’s neck, pressing into the skin ever so slightly. It didn’t break the skin, didn’t make him bleed, but it was so obviously sharp that Spy couldn’t help but whine. He removed the blade and began to pace around, circling the table and sizing his prey up with pale green eyes that seemed to glow behind his spectacles with an intensity compared to that of a lion. The fingers of Medic’s red gloves danced across his exposed chest as he passed one side, reminding Spy of claws despite the softness of the touch. It was the softness that scared him, for he knew that they were still very clawlike and the true power behind them was being held back. He was trapped within the claws of a beast that could tear him apart in this vulnerable state, a mere lamb whose life depended on how entertaining he would be to play with.

Spy had no idea what exactly Medic had in store for him, but he knew it would be painful in all the right ways, perhaps even degrading. When discussing what kinks they would explore during this very session, Spy had decided to go with no hard limits this time around. He told the Medic to surprise him, do whatever he pleased with his body. They were teammates anyway, whatever Medic threw at him he could surely survive simply due to the fact that the respawn system prevented friendly fire from resulting in death. Judging by the drunken stories Medic told of the past, he knew he was a rather kinky man and could get rather creative whenever he was allowed to lead the way. That and some of their past sessions in their brief stint together also implied that.

That was what scared him so much, why his veins coursed with adrenaline urging him to struggle, to escape the bonds he knew were strong enough to hold him no matter how much he tried to run away and disappear again. Not that he could even if he did somehow break free, he was missing his invis watch. Of course Medic would take it, why would he want to give him even the slightest, most unlikely chance of getting out? He wanted to explore, and explore he would. The Invis watch, specifically the Cloak and Dagger model, laid tauntingly across from him on top of a folder labeled  **"TOP SECRET"** just in case at any point they would need it to avoid getting caught.

Frankly, that opportunity to be at the center of attention, to be explored, was exactly what Spy had signed up for, why he was even here in the first place.

“I find myself at zhe receiving end of a knife’s edge thanks to zhe enemy Spy far, far too often. I vould like to change zhat, put meinzelf in charge for vonce.” Medic lowered his voice to a quiet, breathy growl as he started to climb onto the table. Still holding the scalpel between the fingers of one hand, he pulled the blindfold back down over Spy’s eyes with the other. “While you are not zhe enemy Spy, his counterpart would surely be a good substitute. Und you’re a good team player, right? You could help me… see vhat it feels like, to be zhe von to come out on top.”

Spy could only wince in fear as he felt those large gloved hands cup his head by the sides of his cheeks. At some point Medic must have put the scalpel down, since he couldn’t feel the metal anywhere near his body. Not yet, anyway. Ah, fitting that upon being given free reign over his body, the doctor’s well-known sadism would lead towards mutually-shared extreme kinks. He liked being manhandled in such a rough way, it was such a rare treat from lovers these days. While he loved being praised and embraced lovingly during a nice romp in the sheets just as much as anyone else would, sometimes he craved harsher treatment. Something more brutal, something more  _ exciting. _

As if the eerie tone of Medic’s voice that was more chilling than the whispers of a ghoul wasn’t exciting enough, a shock suddenly made him jolt in the bonds. It started from his cock and travelled throughout his entire body. Ah, so  _ that  _ was what the device secured there was for. A personal favorite of his, while he had disclosed his interest in electrostimulation he wasn’t previously aware that Medic could indulge it. Those toys were pricey as all hell, and were usually even harder to obtain than the money for them was. Then again, mercenary work paid well and doubly so for being a doctor. He and Demoman were easily the richest members on the team, the latter being able to afford a mansion and the former being able to afford a steady supply of exotic animal parts.

Medic turned his head towards the buzzing sound that had alerted him and let Spy’s head go. He moved towards it and lightly traced a finger over the top of his length, watching it twitch slightly with an amused smile. “Ah, I almost forgot to mention zhis.” He chuckled. “Zhis little device went for a hefty price, but I believe it vill be worzh it. It is a TENS unit zhat originally came vizh a remote to control the shocks. However, it also came vizh a setting zhat will activate it venezer it detects a sharp spike in arousal. I decided zhat vould be much more fun to try out.”

Although the sensation of the finger touching him felt good, it didn’t cause the device to shock him again. He was both relieved and disappointed about that at the same time, though he knew they were only just starting to get to the fun part.

“Zhat enemy Spy needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Und honestly, I zhink you do as vell.” Medic growled, now twirling the scalpel between his fingers again. His free hand lifted Spy’s left leg and let the blade linger on his thigh, right near where it joined the pelvis. The blade did not make a cut however. He still had more to say.

“You know, you really have nozhing to fear.” Medic cooed in a mocking voice, pressing the blade slightly in and smirking upon hearing Spy yelp. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the cold or from the danger. “Ve are on zhe same team, I could not kill you even if I try. Sure, I could go down to the respawn machine, I am von of zhe few zhat have access to it. I could go und turn off friendly fire and send you zhrough respawn. Hӧlle, I could even turn off respawn itself, making sure once I’m done vizh you, you’ll nezer see zhe light of day again.”

Underneath the blindfold, Spy’s eyes were wide and petrified. Yet at the same time, he loved the lack of subtlety in Medic’s threatening tone. He knew it wasn’t normal, being turned on at the notion of being in a life-threatening situation, putting full control into the hands of the last man that should ever have it. A proud gentleman such as himself should not be finding joy in any of this, let alone have been the one to make it happen in general. Yet the clean-cut reputation he boasted was a big lie, and deep down he knew his interests were just as strange and depraved as this lunatic’s, and he was okay with that.

“But I von’t do zhat. I like you too much to do zhat. Vell, and I do not vish to incur zhe wrath of Frau Pauling or our Administrator. However, I am a very bold man who is known to defy authority, so I suggest zhat you do as I say, vhenezer I say it. Do not be like me, you have no hopes of being like me.” 

Medic moved the small surgical knife so that the blunt side traced along the underside of the Frenchman’s half-mast cock, holding it up with his left hand. It was an ultimately harmless move, but not without the inherent threat and the panic that came along with it. He watched Spy struggle in his restraints and carefully watched his hands to see if he would bang them against the side of the table to call a time-out. As brutal of a dominant he was, he was also fair and would respect any boundaries that came up within this kink-fest, even if he was told to go all out with no hard limits. Those hands did not bang the sides, though, nor did he hear any banging. Instead, a spark emitted from the metal parts of the e-stim device but he did not let go just yet. His rubber gloves were a poor conductor of electricity, so it didn’t affect the doctor.

He smiled, knowing this would be good, and quickly got back into character. “You struggle like zhat und I’ll have to flip it over to zhe sharp side ozer your very  _ pride.” _ He warned. Once his submissive reluctantly stopped struggling and simply huffed at him in defeat through the O-ring, he moved the scalpel away, hearing it clatter against a metal tray.

“Zhe scalpel ist for later.” Medic clarified. He heard what sounded like a sigh of relief, but was really Spy sighing in disappointment.

Spy heard an unzipping sound followed by the sound of Medic’s jodhpurs being pulled down to his ankles. Soon he could hear him shuffling, feel him coming closer. Then, once again the blindfold was pulled over to his forehead and he could see the German towering over him despite being on his knees. From that angle he could see the large member bobbing in front of his face, shaking in one gloved hand as if to taunt him. His tongue darted out over his lips instinctively, eyes taking in every detail of that phallus. Every vein, the way it curved slightly to the side, the redness in it that got deeper with every pulse of blood that ran through it, the strand of pre that glistened in the lighting of the medical bay. And  _ especially  _ the sheer size and girth of the monster, he wouldn’t admit it but the envy mixed with shame of being unable to compare to it made him dizzy with arousal.

Medic licked his lips as well, but out of a different kind of lust. As opposed to his partner’s not as comparatively impressive endowment, he was eyeing that pretty little mouth of his. Oh how he loved the way drool spilled from the corners of his lips, unable to control it with that gag he’d put to keep his jaws spread open. And the thought of how that rough stubble would feel against his balls was already getting him excited. He’d known how he wanted things to go ever since he’d prepared the scene, but actually getting to experience it as the dominant part of their current dynamic was different from the mere thought of it. He was just as thrilled as he knew Spy was from the look in his eyes and that buzzing noise that was starting to become familiar the more often he heard it.

“You seem very impressed.” Medic observed, pointing out the obvious while tapping his chin in thought. “I don’t blame you, after all I have got to be at  _ least  _ twice your size.” He chuckled, shuffling closer so that his dick now rested over Spy’s right cheek. He could feel the air against it and hear Spy sniffing it, unable to do much else.

The masculine scent that wafed off of it was not overpowering, or even all that potent. With how well-groomed the Medic was, he never gave the musk time to settle in. And that was, for the most part, a good thing in Spy’s mind. He’d never been much of a fan of musk, putting a lot of care in staying clean himself. Still though, sometimes he yearned for at least a little bit of unwashed dick, if only to drive home the point of being put in his place. This was one of those times, but he supposed he’d have to make do.

“Now, I am not stupid. I’m not going to claim zhat you don’t have zhe ability to pleasure ozhers vizh what you vere given. I believe most people are if given zhe chance. All I’m saying ist zhat  _ vier _ inches ist simply not zhat impressive vhen compared to  _ acht.”  _ Medic barked out a short laugh and slapped his cheek with his member once in an almost playful manner, though it was more so meant to drive his point home.

Spy growled to the best of his ability at the offhand insult, finding that little bit of pride that still flared in his belly. It was easily snuffed out when the growl was cut off by Medic hocking a glob of spit into his open mouth before unceremoniously grabbing the back of his head and shoving his hardened erection inside through the O-ring. The brief spark of rebellion was replaced by a thick  _ “GLRK!”  _ sound from gagging on the combination of long length and thick girth.

Spy pulled on the restraints, lurching forward in a sudden adrenaline rush of fury. He bridled at the man above using him. It wasn’t enough for him to simply fuck his mouth, he had to spit in it too?! At least it wasn’t a loogie, but it’s not like that would have made much of a difference in terms of the sheer disrespect he’d been shown. And disrespected he was, as a man of high class standing and taste this was the exact opposite of how he  _ should  _ be treated! Yet here he was, being treated like a bitch and being used like one too, and it sent a thrill throughout his whole body.

“Ach, don’t tell me you’re gagging already. I know zhis is far from the first time you’ve taken a schwanz down your throat!” Medic berated, punishing his perceived weakness with another thrust, this time harder and deeper than before.

This time, Spy was prepared and simply took it to the hilt, even lightly swallowing around the shaft with difficulty. The little action that made the tight, slimy walls of his throat press against the sensitive flesh invading them brought out a pitiful noise from the doctor's own throat. If he could smirk, he very well would have. That small amount of victory didn't last for long, as Medic recovered. Taking one look into those uncovered and defiant eyes of the rogue reminded him that they'd brought a blindfold for a reason. Well, two reasons actually. The more obvious one being that it was a form of sensory deprivation that would not allow Spy to brace himself for incoming sensations and instead feel them at their full unexpected intensity. The other reason was that it made it so much harder for him to act defiant, it tamed him in a way.

And taming bold, cocksure men that thought they would always be in control was what the Medic’s game was all about.

All Spy could do from there on was lay there and take it, the pulsing and pounding that he felt all the way in the back of his gullet sending throbs of arousal to his groin. It was enough to activate the e-stim toy, making him curl his toes from the pleasure it brought. Out of his nose came little snorts and huffs, the only noises he could make other than gagging sounds. He tried to moan but it only came out as another  _ glurk  _ as Medic practically used his mouth like his own personal cocksleeve. And in a way, that was exactly what Spy was for the time being. Not that the latter minded much, of course.

_ "Nnnf… haah…"  _ Medic gasped, running out of breath and having trouble himself with keeping the noise down to a minimum. "Ja… zhat's more like it. You… you know, I have alvays zhought zhat vizh how gute at smooth talking you spies are… und zhat silver tongue of yours, alvays spitting out the first insults to come to mind..." He trailed off, thinking of the best way to word the rest of the train of thought.

Underneath the blindfold, Spy rolled his eyes. He tried to make a  _ “hmph”  _ sound as if to say  _ “and boy have I got a couple for you right now”  _ but it got drowned out by the continuously invading flesh that stretched so damn far down his throat that it was difficult to breathe even through his nose. Though the interrupting shocks from the e-stim device helped with that too.

Medic stopped briefly to finish talking, instead staying there with his length halfway sticking out of the rogue’s mouth and dripping with spittle. “Vell, I suppose zhat vould explain zhat highly skilled mouth of yours.” He snickered softly with a small, tired smile. That combined with his flushed cheeks almost made him appear drunk, and he also felt drunk, but off of arousal rather than any kind of alcoholic drink. "Anyvay, less talking und more sucking.” He tutted, despite being the only one talking.

He thrusted again, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Spy’s head between his thighs while his hands were busy holding him up. His movements became shorter, sharper, and more erratic than the previously set pace. More wet gagging sounds could be heard, though they too became clipped. If he couldn’t have his dignity then Spy had hoped he could at least breathe, but even that was taken away from him as he forgot how to do so. He could feel himself going blue in the face, ironic for a member of RED, while Medic keeled over and gripped the back of Spy’s head tightly, holding fistfuls of his balaclava while spilling thick, hot seed down his little toy’s throat.

The German pulled himself out slowly, exhaling exhaustively as he did so. He wiped the sweat off his brow and rested his eyes for a moment. However, he evidently still had some sort of trick up his sleeve, as he still held his softening cock in his free hand. He still kept a grip on the back of Spy’s head while aiming his other head at his face, the rogue being none the wiser.

“Hooh… zhat vas gute, I needed zhat for sure.” Medic purred. “You know vhat else I need, zhough?”

Spy jiggled the chain on his right hand and huffed as if to challenge him.

“I need to mark you, obviously. I don't zhink you understand who's in charge here." Medic hissed dangerously. "Und I usually have to go avter a gute ficken, so I might as vell, ja?" He added jovially, only giving the Spy a split-second to process what he just said before aiming a stream of piss directly at his masked face.

Spy attempted to lurch back but was held firmly in place. He scrunched up his nose, immediately recognizing the smell. Constantly being jarate'd on the battlefield got him used to the familiar scent of human urine, though it never desensitized him. Rather, it awoke something in him that very much did not fit the image of a well-groomed gentleman. Sniper always liked to remark that he laid it a bit thick whenever he complained about getting hit with jarate, and while Spy would always swear up and down that he had no reason to exaggerate it, it was true. It had led to the curiosity that eventually led to practicing pissplay himself, and then disclosing that newfound interest to any fuckbuddies he knew wouldn’t tell anyone lest their own secrets be exposed in retribution.

So no matter how much Spy wriggled in the hold and whined, Medic knew he liked it. It didn’t stop him from feeling even more humiliated than he already was, but sometimes he craved being shown who was the boss.

"Oh stop  _ fussing  _ you little hündin." Medic spat. "If zhe little spielzeug I fitted you with ist anyzhing to go by, zhis is exactly what makes you spies tick.”

That statement was further proven to be true when he moved the stream directly into the Spy’s gaping mouth. It was this exact moment that was the reason Medic had fitted him with the gag in the first place, even though they both knew it wasn’t truly needed. Had Spy not said that he’d fully planned on putting up a fight and that he ought to be restrained, Medic could have easily just told him to open wide as if this was a regular checkup and he was about to administer some sort of oral medication. Maybe this could be considered a form of medicine after all, in some ironically sick sense of the word. It helped them both relieve pent-up stress and feed into each others’ ever-active sex drive even past their prime years.

Spy would have kept up the fight, but it was a little bit difficult to do so with a mouth full of piss that he couldn’t even swallow thanks to the open-mouth gag making it too difficult for the muscles in his mouth and throat to work together. It only further roused his anger when he heard the sound of a jaunty little tune above him.

_ “Are you fucking WHISTLING?!”  _ He thought and wriggled in his spot, eyes blazing with unadulterated rage behind the blindfold. The blindfold did a good job in keeping the urine away from his eyes no matter how wet it and his face were. Good, that had always been a problem during golden showers unless he specifically made sure to keep their aim away from his face, or really anywhere above the bridge of his nose. Now he could finally experience the full-on humiliation he craved from such an act without his eyes stinging horribly.

Medic indeed had been whistling as he relieved himself, his expression lax with a lazy smile and drooping eyelids. He even wriggled his hips slightly as he hummed, moving the stream along with them. It was almost as if he were acting like he was just taking a casual piss in a bush (as he sometimes needed to during battle when nobody was around, as there were no bathroom breaks available until afterwards) and as far as he was concerned, the Spy underneath him was nothing more than that at the moment. In fact…

"I have sensed your presence before, vhenezer I have to split from zhe team to relieve myself. The smell of smoke always lingers in zhe air behind me, und I vould have zhought it may have been zhe enemy Spy if it wasn't for zhe red shimmer. Und the lack of an easy backstab I know he vould take zhe moment I vas done. You snakes are well-versed in low down dirty tricks, zhat much I know." Medic started monologuing again. He was enjoying his role quite a bit, maybe even more than Spy was enjoying his own role which would be saying a lot. It simply felt natural to act as domineering as he did, and it helped that the choice words he had to say about his opinion on the enemy Spy had been true so far.

Even under all the pressure Spy was under, his cheeks flushed a bright red in a contrast to his darker red balaclava. He would have gulped if he could, to swallow down his stress alongside the Medic's piss. His heart beat faster as a sense of shame settled within, burning in the pit of his stomach and choking the air out of his lungs. Had he truly been that obvious? He needed to stop smoking while invisible, if so.

"Perhaps I should have known earlier, I did alvays zhink you didn't mind getting jarate'd as much as you act like you do. I have reason to believe zhat the enemy Spy ist just like you in zhat regard." He added in and finally stopped the stream, loosening the grip on his cock to idly stroke his thumb over the tip at the sight before him.

"Do you stop to watch Herr Sniper as vell, or anyvon else for zhat matter? Or am I just special?" Medic inquired, tilting his head to the side while his lips spread apart slightly into an amused smirk. “Ach, vhat am I even zhinking? You can’t answer me vizh a full mouth, zhat ist just rude of you. Now, swallow.” He ordered.

Personally, Spy thought it was more rude to force someone to drink piss. That’s okay, he liked it when his lovers were mean to him. Nonetheless, he tried to follow the order only to find, just like he’d predicted, that it was a teensy bit impossible to do so. Though the mind was willing to do such a debasing thing, bitter as it was (and pungent, maybe he shouldn’t have served asparagus to the team during dinner that night), the body was simply not having it thanks to that gag.

Although Medic could tell and hooked two fingers under one of the leather straps of the gag in case he needed to take it off, Spy hadn’t banged on the side of the table yet and so he didn’t. He was also fond of toying with those in his clutches in this cat-and-mouse-game, and so he growled and held his head up higher by the fabric of his mask on top of his head. It was the closest he could get to holding him up by the hair, but Spy never showed his face to anyone on the team. He shook him slightly as well in the process.

“I said  _ swallow,  _ dummkopf.”

And still he wouldn’t, small trickles of piss spilling from the corners of his wide-open mouth and over his chin, soaking into the fabric. His tongue curled in and out, lapping at the golden liquid it was submerged in. Medic could hear him heavily breathing from his nose, focusing on that rather than the way his half-hard cock pressed against Spy’s right cheek. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps thumping outside in the halls mixed with shouting.

_ “Ya never build a dispenser whenevah I ask fer one so now I’m taking this one!”  _ Scout shouted from outside, muffled by distance.

_ “Dag nabbit, that’s because whenever you ask fer a dispenser it’s when ah’m desperately tryna fix mah sentry that’s already up! I got priorities, boy! Now get back here!”  _ Engineer scolded while chasing after him, lagging behind the speedster but still able to keep him in his sights. Normally he wasn’t that fast, not being much of a runner unless it was to quickly set up a sentry nest or chase after a Spy that got too close. He was fueled by the anger and indignation that came from the idea of a snotty-nosed brat swiping one of his contraptions from right under his nose.

_ "Catch me if ya can, horsefucker- OW!"  _ Scout's insult was cut short by the loud clang of what could only be the much too familiar sound of a strike to the head from Engie's trusty wrench, followed by the thump of him falling over. Medic and Spy winced, only able to hope that it wasn't the spiky and ironically named Southern Hospitality, for the boy's sake. They still also agreed that he had it coming, though.

_ "Yo what the fuck, man?! Didja just throw a fuckin' wrench at mah head?!"  _ Scout shouted, more out of shock rather than pain. He'd taken worse blows everyday on the battlefield before, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt like a bitch.

_ "Yes ah did, 'n ah'm takin' this back with me!"  _ Engie huffed in reply. Footsteps followed that statement, presumably after taking back the aforementioned dispenser toolbox.

_ "Fucking… goddammit! If I end up gettin' a killer headache I swear to God I'll piss in those supplies!" _

_ "No ya won't, not if ya wanna keep yer head on those shoulders and keep respawn on! Besides, you need those supplies fer yerself too, don'tcha?" _

_ "Whatever, man. I'll just get some pills from tha doc just in case. And then he'll beat ya ass fer makin' me interrupt his jerkoff session or whatevah else those noises were." _

_ "No he won't, if anything he'll beat yer ass like a rented mule instead. And stop assuming that anyone that ye don't already know what they're doing is rubbin' one out, it makes me think it's somethin' ye constantly think about us doin'."  _ Engie sounded particularly quiet, likely having already left the scene and gone back to his workshop.

_ "I do NOT- what are you implying?! Hey! HEY! Get back 'ere ya- fine then. Be like that. See if I care. I'm goin' in." _

By then the conversation had ended, though Scout's last statement alarmed both Medic and Spy. Lifting the blindfold and exchanging a single glance, they knew they were fucked. Spy laid his head back down while Medic let go, climbing off of him and pulling his pants up as quickly as he could. He was still hard and it showed through the fabric of his jodhpurs, while his face was a deep red. Obviously he wouldn't be able to claim he was doing anything innocent, but if Scout thought he really was simply jerking off then the worst that would happen would be the little gremlin laughing in his face. Then again, Scout laughed at and made fun of everyone equally, even when doing so was a bad idea. As evident by the spat he got into with the Engineer just now.

In order to prevent an embarrassing walk-in and avoid having to explain to Scout why his dad (though Scout didn't know Spy was his dad and thought Spy only screwed his mother once to mess with him) was laying on a table in the medical bay with a mouth full of piss, Medic scrambled for the invis watch nearby. Thankfully it was the Cloak And Dagger model, that way as long as Spy stayed completely still there wouldn't be an issue with the power going out and needing to recharge. He fastened it to Spy's wrist and pressed the button on the side. In an instant Spy was completely invisible, not even a red shimmer showed up. What did show up was the puddle of piss that now looked like it was levitating in the air, unfortunately. There wasn't enough time to do anything about that right now, as just a millisecond later Scout burst through the doors.

"Ey doc, can ya fix me up with some 'a those headache pills? Maybe an ice pack too fer right now?" Scout asked, hissing in pain when he pressed his hand to the spot of his head that got hit. He could have sworn he felt something pulsing under his touch, making him frown.

"Of course. Does zhis have anyzhing to do vizh what happened in zhe halls, by any chance?" Medic replied, voice filled with snark despite also sounding exhausted.

"Yeah, it sure does! Engie threw a freakin' wrench at mah head, could ya believe him?! The nerve of that guy…  _ ow."  _ Scout pressed into the spot and winced, sure that a bruise would be forming there. And he would be right, as Medic could see it clearly.

"I vould throw a wrench at you too if you called me a horsefucker, so ja." Medic rolled his eyes and walked off towards the medicine cabinet.

"Aw c'mon, I call ya tons of names. Like cocksucker, quack, beardo-queero during that time ya didn't shave fer two weeks, Deutsch-bag, scheissen-esser-"

"Alright I get it! You're very creative vizh name-calling!" Medic snapped, putting a finger over Scout's lips to shut him up. "Also, zhose last two nicknames are not even in proper German."

"Yeah but ya still know what I mean so it doesn't matter. And my point is, ya still never threw a damn wrench at me for it! I mean sure you sometimes make me wait at the back of the line again during checkups right when I get to the front, but still! Freakin' Texans, man… they're nuts."

"Raaagh… just take your pills und leave me alone." Medic snarled, shoving the bottle into the Bostinian's hands. "Gott, I swear if you stay any longer I'm going to need to take zhem all before you even get to use zhem."

"C'mon, ya know I'm just jokin' around." Scout chuckled and smacked Medic on the back playfully, seemingly unable to read the room. Though neither of them could see it, Spy was nearly in physical pain from the secondhand embarrassment he felt from witnessing the interaction.

"Besides, why are ya so eager to get me to leave anyway? Were you jerkin' off or some-" Scout's eyes drifted from Medic's still blushing face to the still obvious tent in his pants. A hand flew to his mouth and was still unable to contain the sudden bout of giggles. "Pfffft-  _ you totally were!"  _ He laughed, voice raising in pitch and almost cracking.

Rather than fruitlessly try to deny it, the German simply sighed and crossed his arms. "Und vhat is it to you if I vas? Surely you vere not previously under zhe assumption zhat you vere the only von here that masturbates in their spare time."

"No of course not, I ain't a freakin' idiot. No matter what everyone else says, I'm not as dumb as I look, ya got me?" He jabbed a finger in Medic's chest, unable to tell that the good doctor was just barely able to restrain himself from grabbing the nearby vita-saw and shoving it up his ass. "I just think it's funny as hell, and kinda gross, since you're practically a grandpa 'n all."

"A grandpa? Surely I don't look  _ zhat  _ old already. How old do you think I  _ am?"  _ Medic asked, offended by that notion.

"Uhh… I dunno. You were around before sliced bread was a thing, right? How awesome was it when they first invented sliced bread, by the way?"

"I'm 45, einzeller." 

Medic ran a hand through his hair, aware that it had been greying for some time now. But, he supposed that the amount of women that seemed to be charmed just by him being around oftentimes when he left the base during a ceasefire (which would have been the dream had he been interested in women, but was pretty much useless in his case) as well as the handsome men he  _ did  _ intentionally charm throughout his time spoiled him. He'd been led to believe he was a silver fox type of fellow, but apparently not everyone thought so.

"Oh. Well uh, just hand me the ice pack and I'll be on my way, and you can go back ta jerkin' tha gerkin to diarrhea noises or whatevah- hold up, issat a floatin' puddle 'a piss?" Scout pointed at where Spy was cloaked, somehow only just now noticing the anomaly within the room.

The doctor was honestly surprised it took this long, but luckily already had a lie prepared as an easy explanation. "Ah yes, I have been running tests on jarate in order to improve its properties. I am hoping zhat at zhe end of zhe experiment it will be at least 15 times more effective as a weapon for zhe Sniper!"

"Yeahhh, experiments, suuuure. Sounds more like ya were experimenting with yer kinky side! Oh, that musta been what you were jerkin' off to! Hah haaah-ha, I was close enough though!" He laughed that wheezy, snobbish laugh of his that he intentionally exaggerated to sound annoying as was usually reserved for dishing out insults to his opponents on the battlefield. It still sometimes came up when joshing his teammates, though. As that was all he saw it as, joshing. Growing up with seven older brothers led him to believe that acting that way with everyone was normal, yet for some reason it led to getting a wrench thrown at him.

"No I vas not, I vas simply taking a break!" Medic snapped.

"Oh cut the bullshit, I always knew ya were into some weeeeeird stuff. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that piss turns ya on, I just think it's freakin' hilarious!" Scout shrugged, trying to hide that the idea of there being more than one person around here just like himself in that regard actually made him feel a little better about himself. Not that he could admit anything to him, as he simply was not close enough to the doctor to warrant that level of trust. It was at least nice to feel like it was more common than it seemed and that it wasn't just a major coincidence that Sniper was just as odd as he was.

“Und you vould know a lot about such a topic vizh zhe assistance of Herr Sniper, vouldn’t you?”

Scout froze on the spot, blood running cold and eyes widened like he’d just spotted a glowing blue rocket heading his way. “W-what?” He asked in a sheepish tone, unsure how or why Medic would know anything about that. “How did you know?”

“Because you just told me.” Medic snickered, a hand covering his mouth. 

He really had only been spitballing with the accusation there. He'd expected Scout to both swear to the Heavens above that he was straight, although it was rather obvious to anyone that wasn’t blind that he probably swung both ways, and not into piss. And that was exactly what he would have done had he not been caught off-guard by a fastball question like that.

“I… just gimme the ice pack. And leave Snipes out of this, he didn’t do anythin’ to ya. Not that I know of, anyway.” Scout grumbled, eyes cast downward and suddenly grim. He took it without another word, surprising for someone that once talked so much that the visiting director ran out of tape five hours ago while recording, and walked out of the room.

“Herr Scout, I- oops.” 

Scout was gone again by the time Medic tried to respond, and so he simply sighed and cast a glance at the swinging doors. He pressed the button on the watch attached to Spy’s wrist and uncloaked him by taking the watch off and putting it back on the table. Spy had also been looking at the door with a forlorn expression.

“Do you wish to cut our session short und clean up?” Medic asked, no longer in-character and instead genuinely concerned.

Spy shook his head.

“Should I at least take zhe gag off for a little bit so that you may spit it out?” He pointed to his mouth, still filled with piss but not as much as some more had spilled from the sides. “Perhaps you’d wish to rest your jaw as well, surely keeping it on for zhat long vould not be very comfortable.”

Spy nodded his head this time.

“Very well.” Medic did as he promised and hooked two fingers under each strap to remove the gag.

Spy swallowed the mixture of urine and saliva instead of spitting and licked his lips. “Merci. I appreciate you getting the boy to leave, but I also wish you hadn’t been so…  _ harsh _ with him, I suppose. Or blunt, maybe that is the English word I was going for more.” He stretched his jaw a bit, hearing a crackling noise that let him know his joints were popping before closing his mouth for the first time since the session had begun.

“I really hadn’t expected Scout to react the way he did. I vas just poking fun at him, I thought he’d just be more of a pain in zhe arsch before leaving. “I mean,  _ I  _ don’t feel too bad, but I know you care about him so I’m more worried about you.”

“Sometimes you do have to be blunt with him, it’s not exactly  _ easy  _ dealing with ‘im. He gets on my nerves as well, all the time actually.” Spy replied, sitting up the best he could in his shackled up state. “Still though, it is not often that I see such a complete 180 in his demeanor. It worries me.”

“Perhaps you should talk to him later. You could say you overheard zhe conversation or zhat I told you vhat happened, or some ozher explanation you can improvise.”

“Perhaps I shall. Now believe me, hate is too strong of a word so I instead strongly dislike that filthy jar man, but if my son is happy with him and he treats him well enough for Scout to defend him, then…” He trailed off and frowned.

“I am aware of your opinion of Herr Sniper. I myself don’t mind him too much, I actually admire him in a way. Anyvay, back to happier zhings!” Medic clapped his hands together to emphasize the change in subjects. “Did you say you wish to continue our session?”

“I did, Docteur.”

“Vell in zhat case…” 

Medic got back into character and put the gag back into Spy’s mouth, silencing him once again. He blindfolded him again, an action he seemed to be frequently doing, defeating its main purpose. Oh well, he was used to making and receiving eye contact so maybe he just had to get more used to the presence of sensory deprivation during scenes. He pushed him back down onto his back and pressed down hard, holding him there before climbing back up on top. This time, he grabbed the scalpel that had been resting, waiting to be used for both his and Spy’s twisted desires, and moved towards Spy’s legs. He lifted them up enough for his thighs to be exposed but not as much as they would have been had his ankles not been chained. The sharp side of the cold metal pressed against the rogue’s exposed skin threateningly.

“Gute. Alzhough, I’m not quite satisfied  _ yet.”  _ He laughed a low, dark laugh that caused the device to buzz.

“Now, for every incision I make, I vant to hear you moan, und mean it too. I vill count every single von I make, wherever I make zhem, until you cum for me. I know you vill eventually, und not just because I said so either.” The request was incredibly bold given what had just happened, but they had to get back into their respective headspaces somehow. Besides, usually nobody was supposed to be awake at this hour and he doubted Scout would be coming back tonight even if he did hear them. And the Engineer would be even easier to deal with, though he probably wouldn’t come in either.

Spy sighed, body going slack for a moment before tensing when he felt the blade press a little deeper than before without moving. His job required him to know everything that was going on around him. Where it was happening, who was doing it, and when they would make their next move. Currently, he only knew two of those things and it made him freeze as if he were a small rabbit that caught the attention of a predatory wolf about to tear him to shreds. Right now, Medic was just like that wolf, the scalpel acting like a single claw or perhaps a fang.

“Ein!”

Medic gave him no further warning and swiped the blade quickly, making a small cut that bled the moment the metal left the flesh it had scratched. A squeal escaped Spy’s throat, both out of pain and the pleasure said pain brought. The telltale crackle of electricity and the sight of his returning erection after it had gone down when he was almost caught was enough proof, but it wasn’t enough to bring the backstabber to the edge.

“Zwei!” Was all Medic had to say to that, and made another incision above the last. Another crackle, and another moan. It bled just like it and, being a man with peculiar tastes, he had to restrain himself from licking the dark red liquid right up. No, he would wait until he got what he wanted out of the masked man - his loss of control and seed that would probably taste just as good.

“Drei! Vier! Fünf!”

And so he continued along his left thigh, those half-screams-half-moans and all crackles sounding like music to his ears. So did the jiggle of metal restraints as Spy couldn’t help but tremble within them. He continued to count as he did so, stopping below the underside of where the knee connected thigh and leg. By then, Spy was not only fully hard but leaking precum all over his stomach. Medic was also hard from the sight as well as those wonderful noises, but refused to touch himself. It would be better to hold out on that too, with nothing else booked for the night he had a lot more fun planned!

“Sechs! Sieben! Acht!”

Putting the left leg down and giving it time to process the fiery sensation of the damage it had been dealt, he moved to the right one for the new wounds. He could tell Spy was getting close by now. Each mark made by the scalpel made that more and more obvious, and he was determined to make him teeter over the edge sooner rather than later.

“Neun!”

It turned out Medic didn’t have to wait too long. Just that one last cut of that little surgical tool was what ended up making Spy reach his climax. With a gurgling cry he came hard and fast, splattering his stomach in the thick, warm substance. It was made even more intense with the e-stim doing its thing just as it had been before. It was no wonder why those were so expensive. That combined with how well Medic knew how to degrade him, and how well he knew his way around a knife were enough to make tears stream and get soaked into the fabric of his balaclava. They weren’t tears of suffering, he simply couldn’t help it and didn’t bother holding them back. He knew the dominant man loved seeing them, even if he couldn’t see his wolfish pearly-white grin.

If he were in any other situation, with any other man, or person at that since the genders of the various partners he’d been with throughout his life had always been irrelevant in his mind, he would have been much more assertive. Much more resistant for sure, but Medic carried himself in a way that held an aura of domination wherever he went. The kind that didn’t portray him as haughty, the way Spy was, and in Medic’s case it felt much more genuine. Even when scared out of his sharp wits, he couldn’t help but respect the man of science and medicine. Not just because he quite literally had him by the balls either, he’d always admired the Medic.

Ever since the both of them first joined the RED team, he’d had his shifty eyes on him. It was only now that he’d finally managed to bed him, or rather the other way around. If he could, he’d show his excitement with a grin, but alas.

“Aww, vas it too much already? I didn’t even get to count to zehn.” Medic drawled in faux disappointment, putting the bloody scalpel away next to the tray of medical equipment he’d gotten it from but not in it.

It would be a reminder to clean it and the counter it dirtied with an alcohol wipe later to disinfect it. He didn’t disinfect his battle weapons, like the bonesaw or the ubersaw, or his personal favorite, the amputator, but that was because he had no reason to hold any regard for the safety of the enemies he was trying to kill anyway. Anything he used on his own teammates, whether for actual medical procedures or for kinky acts on the more extreme side, he held up a strict policy of keeping it sterilized. Once his hands were free he lifted Spy’s left leg and finally gave into the urge to lick the blood off the wounds he’s created. It had smeared across the skin and dried somewhat, but nothing ever beat the copper tang that filled his nostrils and danced along his taste buds. Not even the taste of cum rivaled it, which he planned to sample afterwards anyway, eyeing it as he worked.

Spy tried to hiss in sweet pain, but with his mouth forced open he could only squeeze his eyes shut tightly and exhale sharply. The heat from Medic’s mouth as he licked and kissed his left thigh, soon moving on to the right one, was too much to bear in his short-lived afterglow. Already his cock was stirring again, not enough to shock him just yet but enough to rekindle the flame in his loins. That warm tongue was so close to his crotch, and yet avoided it altogether. He whined out of desperation for attention, and even more so when that tongue moved on to clean up his previous release, tickling his stomach.

“Sehr gute… you have so far been of very good use to me in zhis  _ experiment, _ so to speak.” Medic commented and climbed down, grabbing a small key. “In fact, you have been sehr gute zhat I am giving you a reward.” He chuckled sinisterly. Spy wanted to ask what he meant, but the tone that little chuckle had set gave him somewhat of an idea.

Pulling off the glove on his right hand, Medic licked a single index finger. With the tip of the wetted finger he probed Spy's entrance, rubbing in small circles. Spy gasped upon feeling the finger get shoved inside him immediately right to the hilt. Of course, one finger isn't much for anyone, but after all the teasing it was certainly something. The restraints on his ankles prevented him from arching his back and grinding against the knuckle like he wanted to. He felt it curl inside of him a couple times but whimpered when it was pulled out soon after. He awaited another finger, but there was none and the empty feeling stuck.

"Hrm. Just as I suspected, incredibly loose." Medic tutted and shook his head, clicking his tongue in mock disapproval. While Spy wasn't the tightest at the moment, Medic was still exaggerating. "I really have to vonder if zhat explains vhere you've been every time you sneak off once you go invisible avter vork. A shame I vas never cordially invited to take part or even witness such shenanigans."

He scooted closer and leaned forward so that he could cup the right side of Spy's head and whisper in his ear. "Are you  _ scared  _ of me, Herr Spy? Is zhat vhy you never invited mich? Scared of vhat would happen vere I to find out about your whorish ways? Is zhis vhat you expected to happen in zhat case?"

While it was true that Spy did fuck around with some of the other members of the team sometimes, he really hadn't been having a lot of sex except during holidays when they had at least a week off from work rather than just a weekend ceasefire. They didn't get many holidays either. The most they got was two weeks for the Smissmas season since Miss Pauling suggested it as a means to help the mercs refresh themselves and make sure they didn't collapse from exhaustion. Other than that, it was only the weekends and specifically requested time off for good reasons (such as important family events or being sick and ordered by the Medic to rest).

And even then, the RED Spy mostly used that time earning more money on the side from other much smaller jobs. So by his standards, he was surprisingly somewhat touch-starved. That is, until that special arrangement he managed to make recently.

"I vould not be surprised if you were even a little whore for zhe BLU team. Maybe even for zhe BLU Spy himself. Now zhat ist a whole new low to hit.  _ Armslieg."  _ Medic hissed and pulled away.

Through the blindfold, Spy glared intensely at where he could sense the Medic was. It went unnoticed by the doctor who was unlocking and taking off the cuffs on his ankles. He heard the sound of metal being carelessly tossed onto the table and cringed from the loudness of it. Even through the subspace created from degradation, he seriously hoped the metal didn't get dinged. High quality kink equipment was expensive.

"You can move your legs freely now, but only because I vant easy access to you. You may be loose, but it's like you probably alvays used to say. Any hole is a goal." Medic climbed right back onto the table yet again. With how often during this session alone he'd had to climb up and jump down, he wondered if it counted as some form of exercise. He was certainly breaking a sweat from it, but hopefully he wouldn't have to get back down until they were both finished for the night.

"In fact, I'd imagine zhat I don't even need to lube myself up. I could easily just shove my schwanz up your little arsch dry, all zhe vay zhough, und it would slide in smooth as butter. Alzhough, you might bleed anyway." Medic snickered and began lining himself up. "Vhich only makes it so much better to me."

However, as eager as Medic was to stay true to his word, Spy suddenly felt a chill creep up his spine. He knew he said no hard limits, and as evident by the scalpel play from earlier, held no objection to being made to bleed. Still, while the cuts from the precision tool could easily be healed, that wasn't the case for the unnecessary damage and risk for infection that unlubed anal sex would be bound to cause. It would probably not do any good for work either. That, and thanks to a past incident in which he'd bitten off much more than he could chew at the time when it came to masochistic acts, he learned that fixing it was not as simple as aiming the medigun at his ass. Getting walked in on by both Medic  _ and  _ Heavy that time was quite the embarrassment, to say the least.

He rapidly and loudly banged on the side of the table in a desperate attempt to put a pause on things. Medic's eyes immediately widened at the sound, turning his head to it. Verdammt, right when he was about to get to the good part too! It was important to acknowledge the agreed-upon safeword, especially since it was nonverbal. Reluctantly, he put Spy's legs down and yet again climbed down. With a sigh he walked over to stand within his field of vision, removing the blindfold and gag.

"Ja? Is somezhing zhe matter?" He asked, really more confused than disappointed. He thought everything was running smoothly, it was rare for him to hear or be signed a safeword (or safe action) even when pushing the boundaries of how far he could go every step of the way.

"For the most part, non. But, you have to use lube. I know I said no hard limits, but-" Spy paused to catch his breath. The words jumbled out from his lips quicker than he could process them, causing him to be much more blunt than he usually was. "But that is one of them, I'm adding one right now. You have to use lube."

"Ah. Vell, in zhat case I shall get zhome. But, before I do, may I suggest somezhing in order to keep zhe both of us in zhe element?" Medic clasped his fingers together and grinned ear-to-ear.

"Of course. As long as it doesn't involve making me incapable of walking or sitting down afterwards. I still have work to tend to tomorrow."

"I have quite a lot of blood of all different types, separated of course, stored in zhis very lab. Alzhough zhe medigun is capable of restoring lost blood, zhe mechanics of knowing how to do so need to come from  _ some _ where. Zhat und I prefer to only use zhe medigun after surgery und during battle, it is best not to waste its power lest it become unstable. Zhat ist vhat happened to zhe prototype." Medic explained. "So vhenezer I am dealing vizh a patient suffering from bloodloss at zhe base rather than the battlefield, I simply replace zhe lost blood meinself."

Spy hadn't been previously aware of the procedure, nor had he been aware that the medigun could go unstable from excessive use. He rarely came into the medical bay except for check-ups and, more recently, examinations that were much less professional and didn't count towards billable time. "Alright, but what does that 'ave to do with this?"

"Zhat being said, I have a lot of it at my disposal. Meaning if I vere to use a tiny bit of it for less professional purposes, it vould not be a big deal. So, vhat if in order to keep up zhe illusion of vhat is going on, I lathered some of it und zhe lube onto myself at zhe same time?"

Spy quirked an eyebrow, but soon let it fall back into place. Truly, he was not surprised to hear that the doctor's blood kink would give him the idea to smear the stuff onto himself. It would give off the impression of making him bleed without actually hurting him. Well, he  _ did  _ get hurt earlier, but that was the good kind of hurting, the kind that got Spy off and didn't make him worry about his performance at work later on. Maybe he would be more alright with it if he did have the time to remain bedridden for several hours, but alas. And that was still a big  _ maybe _ , even so.

"Fine by me. Oh, and one last thing. Please keep the gag and blindfold off for now, they are starting to get uncomfortable."

"In Ordung." 

Medic nodded and walked off towards where he kept the blood samples. While he had strict policies with keeping all literal medical equipment clean, he allowed himself some leeway when it came to his own more figurative medical equipment. At least he made sure to go with type B-negative as he knew that was Spy's specific blood type. He also knew that even if he could find some way to bullshit through a procedure and be successful anyway thanks to a little gift that enhanced his skills as a surgeon, it would still be for the best to not take stupid risks he didn't need to by picking a random blood type. Best not to risk a bad reaction in case anything did go wrong.

Spy watched as the Teuton terror of the battlefield let himself be exposed to his very eyes for who he was. By day, he was a terrifying and dangerous mercenary with a love for making anyone unfortunate enough to face him in a 1v1 situation rather than take him out first from afar suffer, in a way he liked to play with his food. By night, he wasn't quite as scary as he was intriguing, and the many strange sexual desires the man had, every new one more odd than the last, ignited the Spy's natural curiosity. His arrangement with the doctor had first begun as a sort of rivalry, as it turned out they were on similar levels in terms of intelligence. As he learned more, it turned into lust, wanting to experience firsthand what he was capable of.

It turned out that he was capable of many, many things. If watching him drizzle actual human blood alongside medical-grade lubricant over his leaking erection before rubbing it in wasn't enough proof of that, Spy didn't know what was. And if the fact that watching that throbbing organ become wetter and slicker with every pass of Medic's ungloved and now bloodstained hand while struggling to keep himself from cumming already made Spy drool wasn't enough proof that he also had some strange inclinations, he didn't know what was. There weren't many people out there that truly had what it took to completely satisfy him. Not the more extreme side of his interests, anyway. 

To find someone truly as out there as Medic was a blessing, as was his ability to improvise. The device buzzed as he drank in the details of the display. How the previously clear precum became tinted a pinkish color against the dark red surface it clung to. The way he could still make out the thick veins that ran along even thicker girth if he squinted. And the way Medic bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get too carried away but clearly enjoying himself more than he intended to. Nearly an entirely flipped image of the dominant side of him that he'd been face to face with. It was all coming together so well.

The moan Medic heard reminded him of what was going on and why he was lathering himself up in the first place. Carelessly wiping his stained hand on his hip and smearing the blood there, he walked back over.

"Shall we continue now?"

"Oui, we shall."

That was all he needed to hear to get back into character again. Now the only hurdle he'd have to cross would be making sure to hold out long enough for them both to be satisfied. Generally speaking, Medic was rather good at preserving his stamina. Still, overstimulation could creep up at any time anyway and make him pop his Über too early, so to speak. From Spy's perspective, he towered over the Frenchman. The sight of that slicked up, bloody cock was doing things to him that he feared would also make him blow his load before he got the chance to fulfil his desired experience for what it was worth.

His eyes rolled back as Medic slowly pushed the first three inches inside of him -  _ mon dieu, _ he hadn’t yet taken even half of what he was packing and Spy was already curling his toes. It really is all in the girth after all, which Spy had  _ some  _ of to show off but not quite as impressive compared to what he was currently being impaled on. The lack of proper preparation via fingering, aside from the brief amount with  _ one  _ finger, that he would have offered any other time made it difficult at first to make it in.

"Come on,  _ let me in."  _ Medic huffed impatiently.

Then all of a sudden, the rest of Medic's length was pushed all the way inside of him so deep, so fast, that Spy choked on his own breath for a moment. Rather than rolling back further, his eyes widened and fixed on the man towering over him and holding his legs up. He tried to wriggle in his grasp, mouth agape as if he were still wearing the gag.

"Awww, did zhat sting?  _ Saw-ry!"  _ Medic cooed mockingly, letting the both of them get adjusted as he kept himself sheathed inside. Despite his claims that Spy was getting loose, every clench of his muscles sent a tremor of arousal though Medic and nearly got a moan out of him with a particularly strong clench. One that must have been intentional.

Spy took deep breaths to let the initial shock fade into a much more satisfying sense of fullness. He wasn't spared much time however, as just when he was getting used to being filled up the feeling was slipping away. For one saddening moment he thought Medic would pull out completely, eyeing his member as it only remained inside by the tip. He was thankfully proven wrong when in front of his very eyes, that same member slammed back into him at full force. Even having been more prepared for that than last time it stole his breath away again. Medic laughed at the face of the gawping Frenchman, his voice coming out deeper and growlier than his cheerful yet chilling voice that was often set to a high pitch.

“It vould appear zhat I vas right, you are bleeding avter all. I can't help but be proud of meinself, heh heh heh hah hah…" Medic was a very giggly man, to say the least. Even, or rather especially, during rough sex.

And it sure was rough, once the adjustments were out of the way Medic did not hold back. His thrusts had no rhythm, although if he wanted to set one he very well could. It was much more fun to let his inner savagery let loose and take it out on the man below him, so perfectly masochistic in comparison to his own sadism. Even the newly set hard limit of not being allowed to go in unlubed didn't make it any less gratifying, if anything it was even better that way. It made everything feel more authentic, more animalistic. To make up for the slickness, all he had to do was exert more strength into every move, tiring but worth it.

Although Spy had no more tears to cry, having dried them up already, he keened with a slight sob as he got railed on top of that table. It hurt oh so wonderfully with the white-hot burn of stretched muscle, which cooled down to a warm tingle. Coupled with a throb that set off the e-stim device and made him cry out hoarsely, head rearing back and pushing against the table and teeth bared in a quiet roar. Medic roared back but it sounded much fuller, utilizing the mucus that was building up in the back of his throat to make it sound more guttral. Spy saw a flash of feral madness in the physician's eyes as he fucked him as hard as he could, before he bit into his shoulder as hard as he could and elicited a scream from his throat. It made Medic wish he'd gone for the throat instead, then that scream would have sounded so much better to him. Oh well, he'd made his choice and decided to stick with it.

Medic's hands moved away from Spy's legs, one pressing into the table to hold himself up while his hips aided in holding and moving the latter enough and the other clutching to his other shoulder. Though Medic's teeth were not the sharpest and certainly not sharp enough to cut too deep into the skin, they still managed to prick it enough to draw blood. Which of course, he lapped up happily with a content hum. The hand that gripped his shoulder was the gloveless one, left free to dig his nails into the dip that connected it to the body close to the pit. Unlike his teeth, his nails were blunt and only left faint white scratches in their wake. It was all too much for Spy to continue handling.

"M-merde, I'm cumming!" Spy announced, this time not caring if anyone heard him. And with one last electric jolt he climaxed a second time, again on his chest.

Medic's ears perked at the call and stopped gnawing hungrily on his shoulder like a ravenous beast. "Ja, alright zhen! Me too!" He rasped and nodded excitedly, glad he no longer had to hold back. 

It had really been taking a toll on him, trying to distract himself and delay the inevitable by occupying his attention elsewhere. And it showed. Now being able to focus on himself, it only took a few efficient thrusts to send him hurtling over with a cry of his own. He heard a low whine pass Spy's lips as he filled him up with his own seed, momentarily reigniting the spark of that intense burn before it also faded into a slightly uncomfortable fullness.

The thickness and warmth of it made Spy feel a teensy bit queasy, though he was able to quash the feeling. It was likely part of the overstimulation, as it wasn't unfamiliar and he usually had no problems with it otherwise. He also could have sworn he felt his stomach swell a little bit but brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. Mind swimming with exhaustion and eyelids drooping, he watched Medic lazily pull out, panting all the while.

"My my, vhat a mess…" Medic sighed and held up his hips, admiring the sight of cum and blood plastered over Spy's thighs and cheeks and gunking up his crack. It created an oddly pretty pattern with the contrasting colors and viscosities, appearing to burst in color. Kind of similar to what happens when one puts food coloring in milk and then dips a cotton swab coated in dish soap into the mixture, a science fair-esque project he sometimes liked to do in the medical bay just for the fun of it when he had nothing else to do. Though he doubted that was what was actually happening, it simply reminded him of that.

He tiredly slid off the table and unlocked the bonds on Spy's wrists, only now fully freeing him and allowing the rogue to sit up. "Hooh, I must be getting old. I used to have so much more stamina back in zhe day, hee-hee." Medic wiped the sweat off his brow with his gloved hand before removing that glove too. After removing the e-stim device and dropping it near the rest of the kink equipment into a pile of innocent but strange looking pile of cords, he handed a clean rag to Spy to clean his chest with. He pulled off his boots and socks before completely pulling off his pants and briefs. It would take more than a simple rag to clean his cock up after the state it had been left in, and perhaps Spy would need a shower too.

"Nonsense, you have done all you could and so much more to satisfy me, docteur." Spy replied, finally able to properly grin albeit through lips that were coated with dried piss. He'd have to wash his face and take a couple of breath mints before applying some chapstick once he headed back to his quarters, no doubt.

“Gute, I am glad. I vas vorried about possibly screwing up at any point, but I figured you vould just roll vizh zhe punches.” Medic reflected on the past hour that they’d spent with each other and started looking for the alcohol wipes. “From our brief history togezher I know how vell you respond to edgeplay, particularly involving a weapon kink. Heh, I remember zhat time Herr Heavy bent you over zhis very table while I set zhe medigun just low enough for it to not immediately heal but not be fatal, und used your own revolver against you! Alzhough I suppose zhe medigun vas not technically needed as we are on zhe same team. Speaking of rolling vizh zhe punches…”   
  


“Oh yes, Russian roulette ees much more enticing when you’ve got one cock in your mouth, one cock in your arse, and one gun cocked at your chest!” Spy exclaimed joyously, fondly recalling the memory. “Under any other circumstances, I would have no chance in hell of indulging such a risky type of play and living to tell the tale. But, it is the ever-improving technology of our current day and age that makes it possible.”   
  
“Hah, perhaps partially, but I am rather proud of what achievements the human mind ist capable of, at least if vhat Herr Engineer und I are capable of. Even if zhe prototype spontaneously combusted, but it vas a learning experience for zhe both of us. As I vas saying, vhat is your opinion on impact play?”

“Well, as long as I get my turn with wielding ze crop at some point, I’m all for it.”

“Wunderbar! Anyvay, legs up bitte.”   
  
Spy obeyed the request and lifted his legs, exposing the now clotted but still recent scalpel wounds. He hissed at the cold burning of alcohol doing its job of cleaning it out. This wasn’t the sort of pain he sought out, more like the kind that inconvenienced him. Oh well, he could take it either way, pain was nothing new in this sort of work. It was over as quickly as it happened, and he was free to get up off the table. He groaned in relief at the audible sound of popping joints while he stretched everything that could be stretched.

“And speaking of Moinsuer Heavy, please do try to give him a call later on, at least before you go to bed. Tell him I said hello as well. Wouldn’t want him to worry while he’s out on a team contract with Moinsuer Soldat for the week, would we?”

“Nein, of course not. If he has not torn Soldat limb from limb over communism-related jabs yet, I vill be surprised.”

“Ehh, that man’s resilience is impressive. Both of theirs, actually. Heavy’s patience and Soldat’s ability to take any punishment dished out to him. I wouldn’t say so had we not already spent nearly a year holed up at this base, although we did switch around twice so far, but nowadays I’m sure they will be fine.” Spy shrugged. “If it is not too much trouble, would you mind if I used your personal shower before I head out? I’d rather not get blood on my suit.”   
  
“Of course, I myself need to wash up before bed anyhow, might as vell. Und I take it you’ll want to use mein personal mouzhvash stash too?” Medic gathered the kink equipment into a pile in his arms and headed towards a bookshelf that concealed a small door behind it. Inputting the code, he pushed the new unlocked door and allowed Spy to follow suit before sealing it shut again.

“Personal mouthwash stash, what do you me-  _ oh!  _ Hah, clever. Ta gueule, vous blaireau.” Spy rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Which he didn’t, as it was simply good-natured ribbing. “Wait, you have a personal mouthwash stash?”

“Ach, und you don’t?” Medic snickered, putting the equipment away in unlabeled boxes under the queen-sized bed that took up most of the space in the room as he talked. “I must confess somzehing. I know of zhe assumptions you make of me based on mein sexual appetite, und similar kinks. I know vhy Herr Scout und sometimes Herr Soldat make zhe jokes zhey make about me. Not exactly piss, but… you know. Zhey are true.”

“I- oh. Well then.” Spy fiddled with the neck portion of his balaclava, as he had no tie to fiddle with at the moment. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say about that, but ultimately was unaffected by the casual admission.

“But I am warning you.  _ Never mention zhis to anyvon else, or speak of zhis outside our quarters. Except for Heavy, he already knows.”  _ Medic warned, pulling him close. Letting go and watching Spy nod fervently, he smiled. “Gute, I am glad ve are on zhe same page. Since you likely vould rather not take off your mask in front of me, you may shower first.” He gestured to the equally as large personal bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

“Merci.” Spy took the offer and disappeared into the room. He showered contently, now understanding why Medic never set any hard limits for himself in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> After this I plan on either doing a promised chapter 2 of Shokolade or a second fic in the crossfaction Spy/Engie series I've got in the works, since that first one looks rather lonely in there. Really depends on my mood tomorrow.


End file.
